The present invention discloses a snow removal vehicle that can comprise means to collect snow, means to convey the snow to a water tank, and water heater which creates hot water to be used to melt the snow. A certain amount of water from the melted snow can be pumped can be filtered and pumped back to the water heater to be used to melt snow. Excessive water from the melted snow can be stored in the water tank or pumped to an additional water storage device. Excessive water can also be released back into the environment when ambient temperature is above 35 F or dumped into the drainage system from either the water tank or the additional water storage device.
In one aspect, a snow removal vehicle can comprise a collecting means to collect snow, a conveying means to transfer the collected snow, a water tank, at least one water heater, at least one high pressure pump, at least one high pressure nozzle, and a water pump placed inside the water tank, wherein the collecting means will collect snow from the environment, wherein the conveying means will transfer the snow from the collecting means to the water tank, wherein the water pump will pump the water stored in the water tank to the at least one water heater, wherein the at least one water heater will heat the water to a predetermined temperature, wherein the at least one high pressure pump will pump the hot water from the at least one water heater to the at least one high pressure nozzle, wherein the at least one high pressure nozzle will spray the hot water into the conveying means, and wherein the hot water from the at least one high pressure nozzle will melt the collected snow into water.
In another aspect, a snow removal vehicle can comprise a collecting means to collect snow, a conveying means to transfer the collected snow, a water tank, at least one water heater to melt the snow, at least one high pressure pump, at least one high pressure nozzle, at least one storage tank, a first water pump placed inside the water tank, and a second water pump placed inside the water tank; wherein the collecting means will collect snow from the environment, wherein the conveying means will transfer the snow from the collecting means to the water tank, wherein the first water pump will pump the water stored in the water tank to the at least one water heater, wherein the at least one water heater will heat the water to a predetermined temperature, wherein the at least one high pressure pump will pump the hot water from the at least one water heater to the at least one high pressure nozzle, wherein the at least one high pressure nozzle will spray the hot water into the conveying means, and wherein the second water pump will pump excessive water from the water tank to the at least one storage tank.
In a further aspect, the invention discloses a method to remove snow that can comprise collecting snow from the environment through a collecting means, melting the snow using hot water from a water heater, conveying the melted snow into a water tank, and pumping the melted snow into a water heater to be heated into hot water.
In addition to the aspects and advantages or described in this summary, further aspects and advantages will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the detailed description that follows.